Trust
by Akanesi
Summary: All you have to do is trust the people around you. Reviews returned.


"Everything you know about me is a lie

"Everything you know about me is a lie. I was not born in the 20th century. My name is not Captain Jack Harkness. I'm not even human."

"I was born in the Boshane Venisula. I left home when I was 15 with my best friend to become a time agent. We thought it would be an adventure. Travelling to the stars. But it wasn't. We were trained as soldiers and sent to the front line. We must have been mad. Because we wanted to be there."

"What war were you fighting?"

"The Time war. In the twenty-first century you know nothing of space. Of time. Of the monsters under your bed. You explain everything away with medicine," he indicated Owen, "and science." Toshiko. "You have no idea what really happens. But in the 51st century we all understood. We all knew."

"The Time Lords. They watched over us, sworn never to interfere. There were so many protests about them recruiting from earth."

What have they ever done for us people said. Why should we help them

But most of the soldiers, the boys that signed up didn't do it for an adventure. They did it because of the creatures that we would be fighting. Deleks, mutated, totally ruthless creatures, intent on destroying everything in the universe."

"But my friend and I didn't last long. We were captured. My worst nightmare. We were dragged through the corridors of the Delek's ship. The men we had been commanding were floating around outside, in space, dieing, screaming silently."

"They tortured my friend because he was the weaker. They made me watch him die. And it was my fault he was there. I had talked of riches and excitement. I hadn't known fear and death."

"How did you escape?"

"They let me go. One soldier was always released to carry back the news and I was it. I wish to god I hadn't been. It was worse than death. Knowing that although my friends had died I was still alive."

"The war was won though and I went back home expecting a hero's welcome. But nothing came because it wasn't there any more. My planet had burnt, along with a thousand others. Mass genocide across the galaxy. I was the last of my kind."

"But so were the Time Lords. They had all but been destroyed. I thought they were extinct but I was wrong."

"I left the Time agency and became a con-man. It was then, on one of my missions, in 1941, at the height of the London blitz that I met Rose. A girl hanging from a barrage balloon, 1,000 feet above London and I rescued her. She introduced me to the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords. I was honoured to meet him. I joined them and travelled through time and space. But then it all changed. I was killed by a Delek and brought back to life. But they abandoned me. I used my vortex manipulator to get out of 200100, or I would have been stuck there forever. I ended up in the year 1869. I lived through the entire 20th century."

"That was where I was when I disappeared. I was with him. I was in the year 100 trillion, fighting evil. An old enemy was there, the Master. He transported back to the present and we followed him. We spent a year as his prisoners before finally defeating him."

"But Jack you were gone for three months."

"Time reversed itself. Only the people at the eye of the storm remembered what had happened. The Master was killed and everything was back to normal. The Doctor offered me a place with him but I came back here to the 21st century.

"So," Owen thought for a few moments, "What's your name? Who are you?"

"I don't now. I left the Time agency because they stole my memories. Two years of my life between the end of the war and becoming a con-man. I've got no idea what I did or what happened. But I am the man you see before you. Nothing more. Nothing less. This is the man I am. Right here. Right now. I'm no one else."

An hour later Jack was sitting, alone in his office, when Toshiko came in. He looked up and smiled. But there was a sadness in his eyes that Toshiko hadn't seen before.

"What does the Doctor look like?" she asked.

Jack considered and decided to ell her about his Doctor. "Big ears, big nose, cropped hair and a fixation for leather."

There was a moment of silence and then, "I've met him."

Jack looked up and his world changed.


End file.
